1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a lamp cover, and particularly to a modular lamp cover which can be easily altered to change the light field of light generated by a light source which is covered by the modular lamp cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lamp includes a plurality of light sources and a cover covering the light sources. Light emitted from the light sources penetrates the cover and forms a specifically-shaped light field. When the shape of the light field is needed to be changed, the cover will be entirely replaced by another cover having a different optical configuration. This is a time-consuming and costly requirement.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved lamp cover to overcome the above described shortcomings.